


Hiány

by Moonwanderer



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Light Angst, Thinking, relationship analysis, remembering
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 11:24:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15193742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonwanderer/pseuds/Moonwanderer
Summary: Near Melloról elmélkedik Kira legyőzése után.





	Hiány

**Author's Note:**

> Az alaptörténet és a karakterek nem sajátok, stb.,stb.,...

Near sosem hitte volna, hogy Mello valaha is hiányozni fog neki.

De amióta a Kira-ügy lezárult, valahogy nem tudott megszabadulni a riválisától. Mello holtában is úgy viselkedett, mint életében, agresszívan és könyörtelenül bevéste magát gondolatai közé és nem akart feledésbe merülni. Nem. Nem is hiányzik úgy igazából, nem ez a jó szó rá. Csak úgy egyszerűen… nem tud tőle elszakadni.

Senki sem látott bele Near fejébe, senki sem tudta volna eltalálni, milyen gondolatok kavarognak elméjében. Legközelebbi emberei is elcsodálkoztak volna, ha megtudják, hogy milyen gyakran elmereng azon, milyen is lehetett riválisa holtában. A teste kis híján megsemmisült a tűztengerben, - legalábbis Gevanni állítása szerint a felismerhetetlenségig összeégett. A nyomozás lezárása után kikérték a japán hatóságoktól egykori társa földi maradványait, és elhamvasztatták. Near úgy vélte, ez lesz a legegyszerűbb. Mello olyan volt életében, mint a futótűz, aki az útjába állt, egyszerűen elemésztette.

De bármilyen hihetetlen is, nagyon sokszor visszatért elméjébe, és nem akarta békén hagyni.

Near a szobájában ült, a monitorok hideg fénye izzott hófehér haján, és megpróbálta elképzelni Mellot kiterítve, hófehér ruhában. A fiú, amíg élt, mindig feketében járt, aranyló tincsei hamis glóriát vontak vékony, ravasz arca köré.

De Near, ahogy ott kuporgott a hideg padlón, és a robotjaival játszott, gondolataiban egy fényes, üres teremben járt. A terem közepén ravatal magasodott, mint egy templomi oltár, letakarva lágy hullámokban aláfolyó, hófehér lepellel. A leplen Mello feküdt, egyszerű, hófehér ruhában. Aranyszőke haja puhán feküdt rá fedetlen vállaira, fényét megfakította a terem vakító világossága. Arcának vonásai elsimultak, és a halál viaszos sápadtsága vonta be lángmarta bőrét. Near megállt, és lenézett riválisa arcára. A jól ismert, unott gőgöt lemosta róla az elmúlás, és az álmodás simasága fiatalította ki ajkának megvetésre görbülő íveit. Mellkasa a fehér ruha alatt mozdulatlan, nem emeli és süllyeszti tovább a lélegzet. Áldozati ajándékként feküdt az oltáron, amit a Kira-ügy megoldásáért fel kellett ajánlani.

Near pislantott egyet, és felállt, és elméje elhagyta a bántóan ragyogó termet. Valakinek fel kellett áldoznia magát kettejük közül, ez nem volt kérdés a számára. Ha Mello nem vállalja el, ha nem adja oda az életét, ha nem dönt, és lép oly váratlanul, akkor vajon képes lett volna ő megtenni ugyanezt? A fiatal detektív elgondolkozott a válaszon. Ha Mello nyugton marad, és inkább kivár, akkor Near elbukik a saját tervében. Tisztában lett volna ezzel, és képes lett volna örökül hagyni Mellora az ügy megoldását? Képes lett volna elmenni a találkozóra, ha tudja, hogy az nem csak a 3 emberének, hanem a saját életének a végét is jelenti?

Nem sok kérdés volt, amire Near nem tudott volna kapásból válaszolni, de ez most közéjük tartozott. Szerencsére Mello lépett helyette. Mello, örökös riválisa, aki mindenki véleménye szerint tiszta szívből utálta őt. Mello, aki amint meghallotta, hogy ő mire készül, odadobta magát, hogy megmentse a biztos haláltól. A fiú, aki 21 éves korára annyi mindent átélt már, hogy nem kívánt tovább élni. A kiszámíthatatlan, az erőszakos, az irányíthatatlan bűnöző, aki nem volt más, mint borzasztóan fáradt.

Ha úgy vesszük, először, és egyben utoljára is, Mello döntött helyette. Nem szabad ezt az előnyt elherdálnia. Amikor Kirának beszélt kettejükről, a színtiszta igazságot mondta. L nem tudta legyőzni Kirát, de Mello _vagy_ Near sem. Mello _és_ Near viszont igen.

Nem szabad karba tett kézzel ülni a babérjain. Fejlődnie kell, hogy méltó lehessen L örökségéhez, és az igazság védelmének feladatához. El kell érnie az imádott példakép szintjére, illetve inkább túl kell szárnyalnia.

 _Nearként_ már sikerre vitte az intelligenciájával, a higgadtságával, a logikai készségeivel. Most meg kell tanulnia _Mellonak_ is lenni: impulzívnak, tettre késznek, önállónak. Ha el tudná sajátítani mindezeket, akkor talán sikerülne pótolnia magából azt a hiányt, amit riválisa halála okozott.

Lassan és megfontoltan harapott bele a csokoládéba. A monitorok kékje visszaidézte a hidegen izzó pillantást, és Mello íze olvadt szét ajkain.


End file.
